


Polar Opposites

by Enjelica



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Back with the awful titles, Based on a Tumblr Post, I apologize for the mess that are my tags, I think i made up the word dignitive, I wrote this compulsively at 11 pm give me a break, M/M, Parents, Set in the pov of a confused teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjelica/pseuds/Enjelica
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire are quite the couple at parent-teacher conferences.





	Polar Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr post: http://rintaire.tumblr.com/post/150885021186/im-honestly-crying-at-enjolras-and-grantaire-at

I have seen many an odd couple at parent teacher conferences- a tattoo artist and her scientist boyfriend, a couple so perfect they looked as if they were pulled from the 1950's but the second they opened their mouth a curse word slipped put after every coherent word, two veterinarians that appeared with cat scratches littering their arms and hair that was a matted mess. Many an odd couple, but I think this one topped it all. There are two men-which isn't the weird part, same gender couples come to conferences all the time- the weird part is how jarringly opposite they are, and how neither look the "parent" type. 

One of the men looks like a highschool dropout drug addict that hasn't slept in a week. He had unruly curly black hair tucked into and springing out of an olive green beanie on top of a face of one half dead or at least half asleep. A face with a short but scruffy beard and deep, dark eyebags that were trying to be combatted by the black coffee he had clenched in a hand with chipping black nail polish and something akin to oxblood red presumably paint scattered along. Scanning your eyes downward didn't get much better, he was wearing a faded dark-gray band shirt-maybe metallica but it was too far gone to tell, under a plaid flannel that had a green matching his beanie and some streaks of blue and black. He seemed oddly at rest, content, and calm despote looking like he fell out if bed and came here.

Then, there was the other man who looked more clean cut than my old, white, businessman grandfather. His dirty-blonde hair was perfectly brushed and gelled into place in a neat side part. He was clean shaven and looked alert, as if his fight-or-flight senses kicked in and he was chosing fight. He was wearing a perfectly ironed navy suit and white shirt and, what looked like, a hand-made tie that was filled with splotches of bright, blinding, fighting red and deep, dark, mellow green and some French words scrawled on either side in cursive embroidery. I could easily guess which color represented who. A shining silver watch was clamped onto his wrist and a small leather briefcase was placed on the floor next to his chair-obviously coming home from some dignitive career. 

Only two similarities because visible to me once they started talking. One, the wedding bands they wore matched. Two, both speak in a biting manner. Biting, but in different ways. The second man spit his words out at me clearly defensive of his children and ready to fight over it- or he may already be fighting. The words didn't taste of malice, if anything they oozed charm but, like a sweet and spicy candy, slipped in with charm before licking you in the throat. The first man seemed to be fueling the other's fire with sharp refutes to an argument I wasn't aware were having. Upon the meeting ending, the both politely shook my hand and bid me goodbye, leaving me to scan the slowly crumbling memory of this whirlwind couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this and have a nice day! <3


End file.
